The present invention relates to a novel hitch assembly system for a vehicle.
Vehicles such as pickup trucks are often used to tow trailers. To effect such function, trucks must be provided with trailer hitches which are normally placed on the bumper of the vehicle. In addition, other types of trailer hitch conversions require that the familiar goose neck or fifth wheel type trailer hitch be welded directly to the vehicle or to a structural member which is itself welded to a vehicle. The latter type of insulation generally mounts to the bed of a truck.
Although successful in providing a structure for towing trailers, the prior art installations are somewhat complicated and cumbersome. In the case of the trailer hitch mechanisms that are attached to the bed of a pickup truck, the trailer hitches often interfere with the load carrying function of the pickup truck. In addition, welding is generally required to install such mechanisms which is difficult to achieve and requires special skills. Trailer hitches that are attached to the bumper do not often have the towing capacity afforded by the goose neck or fifth wheel type of hitch systems fixed to a truck bed.
A trailer hitch assembly system which is simple to install, is easily removable to obviate interference, and provides either a goose neck or fifth wheel type of assembly would be a notable advance in the transportation field.